mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Transcrições/A Praga do Século
:Fluttershy: Lá, lá lá, lá lá, lá lá, lá lá. Obrigada esquilinho, mas lembre-se: essas flores são pra Princesa Celestia. Colha apenas as mais belas. :Esquilo: chia :Fluttershy: Lá, lá lá, lá, lá… :Parasprite: gorjeia :Fluttershy: sobressalta-se :Parasprite: gorjeia :Fluttershy: Oi, amiguinho. Eu nunca vi nada como você antes por aqui. :Parasprite: cheira :Fluttershy: Oh, tá com fome? Aqui está. sobressalta-se Oh, acho que estava mesmo com fome. :Parasprite: ronrona :Fluttershy: Você é a coisinha mais fofa que eu já vi! Mal posso esperar pra mostrar você pras minhas amigas. : :Twilight Sparkle: Oh! Ah, rápido, Spike! Este lugar não vai se arrumar sozinho. :Spike: E também não se bagunçou sozinho. :Twilight Sparkle: A Princesa Celestia vai chegar amanhã! :Spike: Pensei que fosse só uma visita informal. :Twilight Sparkle: Não há nada de informal em uma visita da realeza! Eu quero este lugar perfeito, e os livros estão todos fora da prateleira. :Spike: Quem sabe se você lesse um de cada vez– uah, augh! Oof. :Twilight Sparkle: Tudo deve estar perfeito. Sem tempo pra brincadeiras. :Spike: Sabe, seria mais fácil se não fôssemos os dois, porque estamos um atrapalhando o outro. :Twilight Sparkle: Boa ideia! :Spike: Gah! :Twilight Sparkle: Você limpa, e eu vou conferir como estão os preparativos. :Spike: Talvez eu devesse… resmunga :conversam :[a faixa diz "Bem-vinda Princesa Celest"] :Twilight Sparkle: O que aconteceu com o resto do nome dela? :Golden Harvest: Infelizmente não coube tudo. :Twilight Sparkle: Não podem escrever o nome da Princesa com T mudo. Tirem a faixa e tentem de novo. [para a Sweetie Drops] Isso parece perfeito. Continue com o bom trabalho. :Twilight Sparkle: Olá, Sr. e Sra. Cake. Como está a confeitaria? :Sra. Cake: Oh… estaria um pouco melhor se… :Pinkie Pie: alto os beiços :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! O que tá fazendo? Esses doces eram pra Princesa Celestia! :Pinkie Pie: Eu sei, é por isso que eu tô experimentando. Algum pônei deve garantir que tudo estará delicioso o suficiente para o paladar real, e eu, Pinkie Pie, declaro estes doces adequados para um rei, ou uma rainha, ou uma princesa. Aah–! :Fluttershy: Twilight, Pinkie, vocês não vão acreditar… oh, desculpem. Eu… estou atrapalhando? :Pinkie Pie: Não, não tá não. Entra e sinta-se em casa. alto Ahah, qual é a novidade, Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: Vocês não vão acreditar no que eu achei perto da Floresta da Liberdade. Pode sair, amiguinho. Está tudo bem. :Parasprite: ronrona :Parasprites: gorjeiam :Fluttershy: sobressalta-se Três? :Twilight Sparkle: São fantásticos. O que eles são? :Fluttershy: Eu não tenho certeza. Eu também não sei de onde saíram os outros dois. :Twilight Sparkle: Eu posso ficar com um. Eu nunca vi nada tão… adorável. Além do mais, seria uma boa companhia pro Spike me deixar estudar em paz. nervosamente :Fluttershy: Pinkie, você quer o outro? :Pinkie Pie: ECA! Um parasprite? Tá brincando! :Fluttershy: Eca? :Twilight Sparkle: Uh? Um para–''o quê''? :Fluttershy: Como pode não gostar… :Pinkie Pie: exasperadamente Agora eu tenho que encontrar um trombone. :Twilight Sparkle: Um o quê? :Pinkie Pie: Um trombone, sabe: um trombone :Twilight Sparkle: suspira Típico da Pinkie. :Parasprite: ronrona :Rarity: Fica parada, Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Ai, eu não consigo! Ai, eu preciso voar! Isso aqui é muito chato pra mim. :Rarity: Ah, você quer ficar bonita pra Princesa Celestia ou não? :Rainbow Dash: resmunga :Twilight Sparkle: Uau. Rarity, suas roupas estão lindas. :Rarity: Mm-hmm. Obrigada, querida. Bom saber que alguém aqui aprecia o meu talento. :Rainbow Dash: Ai, que coisa chata. :Parasprites: gorjeiam :Rarity: Hm? :Rainbow Dash: Que barulho foi esse, Twilight? :Parasprite: várias vezes :Rainbow Dash: O que são essas coisinhas? :Twilight Sparkle: A melhor pergunta é "de onde eles saíram?". Eu só tinha um minutos atrás. :Rainbow Dash: Ah, eu vou ficar com um. :Rarity: Hm! Ah, eu também, ah, eles são perfeitos. :Pinkie Pie: Ah! Alguém sabe onde eu encontro uma sanfona? :Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash e Rarity: [ficam mimando os Parasprites] :Pinkie Pie: Garotas! Alô! Isso é importante. Argh, muito obrigada. :Twilight Sparkle: suspira A decoração, o banquete, eu só espero que tudo fique pronto a tempo pra amanhã. :Spike: ronca :Parasprite: sons de bebê :Twilight Sparkle: Hm… boceja Eu não preciso me preocupar. :Parasprites: sons de bebê :Twilight Sparkle: Ahm? Ah, ah, Spike! Ah! Acorde! O que tá acontecendo? :Spike: Uh? Aaah! O que que foi? :Parasprite: gorjeia :Twilight Sparkle: De onde eles vieram? :Spike: Eu não sei. O pequenino tava com fome de noite, e dei um lanchinho pra ele; não faço ideia de onde esses outros vieram. Oh? Oh não! Estão bagunçando tudo que arrumei! :Twilight Sparkle: A Princesa chegará daqui a pouquinho. :Spike: Uh– agh! :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, me ajuda com esses bichinhos. :Spike: Ugh, o que acha que tô fazendo? Uou, uaaah! Já sei, já sei, "pare com a brincadeira". :Rainbow Dash: ronca :Parasprite: várias vezes :Rainbow Dash: Hm? Ai… uh? Uh?! U–uhm… grita grunhe Sai fora, me larga! grunhe Aaaah! :Rarity: Vocês não são só adoráveis, vocês são muito úteis também. :Parasprite: ronrona som de engasgamento :Rarity: Oh! Você tá bem? Ah! sobressalta-se Bleeeh–''oh''. Ai! Que nojo, que nojo, que nojo! Uma criatura tão repugnante não tem permissão pra ficar na minha boutique! :Parasprite: regurgita :de estouro :Rarity: Uh?! grita :Pinkie Pie: Olha, a Applejack me emprestou uma gaita. a gaita Isso não é demais? :Parasprites: gorjeiam :Pinkie Pie: Ai, e eu não tô adiantada. :Rarity: Ai, Pinkie, eu tô muito ocupada agora, tá querida? :Pinkie Pie: E eu não? Sabe quantos instrumentos ainda tenho que pegar? Um monte, são muitos! Agora, se dividirmos a lista, conseguiremos a tempo. :Rarity: Ai, Pinkie, por favor, eu não tenho tempo pra essa sua caça ao tesouro boba. Eu tenho um problema de verdade. :Pinkie Pie: Você tem um problema de verdade, não é? E um banjo é a única solução. :Twilight Sparkle: sobressalta-se :Rarity: sobressalta-se Estamos com o mesmo problema. :Rainbow Dash: Me larga! grunhe :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy sabe tudo sobre animais. Aposto que ela sabe como fazer eles pararem de se multiplicar. sobressalta-se :Parasprites: gorjeiam :Twilight Sparkle: Ah… ou não. :Twilight Sparkle: sobressalta-se Faça alguma coisa Fluttershy, não consegue controlá-los? :Fluttershy: Eu já tentei tudo que sei: já tentei pedir, implorar, me humilhar, pedir com educação, e… :Twilight Sparkle: sobressalta-se :Princesa Celestia: Oh? grita :Twilight Sparkle: Se não conseguirmos nos livrar deles antes da Princesa chegar, vai ser um desastre. :Parasprite: regurgita :Rarity: Oh! Se quer saber querida, já é um desastre total. :Applejack: Aqui estão as maçãs que pediu, Fluttershy, ainda não entendi porque precisa de tantas. sobressalta-se EI! :Fluttershy: O que faremos? :Twilight Sparkle: sobressalta-se Eu já sei! Ninguém consegue domar como a Applejack. :Rainbow Dash: É! A gente pode levar eles de volta pra Floresta. :Applejack: Eu resolvo isso, mas vou precisar da ajuda de todo mundo. Twilight, você e a Rarity esperam aí. Eu vou levar essas coisinhas em formação de funil. Rainbow Dash, você e a Fluttershy vão por cima, não deixem nenhum escapar. :Rainbow Dash: Sim, senhora! :Applejack: Eeeeee-ha! :Parasprite: guincha :Applejack: Tá legal pessoal, é tudo ou nada. Cuidado, Rarity, aquele ali tá querendo fugir! Cola nesses aí, Rainbow Dash. Segurem garotas, estamos quase lá. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie: Twilight, não temos muito tempo. :Twilight Sparkle: E é você quem diz isso? A Princesa vai chegar a qualquer momento. :Pinkie Pie: Exatamente. E é por isso que vocês têm que parar o que estão fazendo e me ajudar a encontrar algumas maracas. :Twilight Sparkle: Maracas? Temos problemas maiores do que maracas perdidas. :Pinkie Pie: sobressalta-se Tem razão! Encontrar uma tuba é muito mais importante. Me siga, vamos! Eu disse pra me seguir! :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie, você é tão impetuosa. :Pinkie Pie: E vocês são tão teimosas! :Applejack: Deixem ela pra lá, garotas. Foco. Olhem pra frente e vamos lá. :Rainbow Dash: É isso aí! espirra :Fluttershy: Saúde. :Twilight Sparkle: Conseguimos. Bom trabalho, Applejack. :Applejack: Eu não teria conseguido sem vocês. :Twilight Sparkle: Agora vamos voltar e limpar toda aquela bagunça antes da Princesa chegar. :Twilight Sparkle: Certo, todo mundo sabe o que fazer, né? Vamos trabalhar o dobro pra recuperar o tempo perdido. sobressalta-se Mas de onde eles vieram?! :Fluttershy: Bom, eu tentei ficar com um só. Oh. Eu não consegui me conter, eles são tão fofinhos. :Twilight Sparkle: Não temos tempo pra correr atrás de todos esses. O que vamos fazer agora? :Rainbow Dash: Vamos chamar a patrulha do tempo. Hah! :Applejack: grunhe :Rainbow Dash: Hora de aspirar todo o lixo fofinho. GERÔNIMOOOOOO! :Parasprites: gorjeiam :Twilight Sparkle e Applejack: sobressaltam-se :Twilight Sparkle: Ah! É isso aí, Rainbow Dash! :Applejack: Parece que o problema tá resolvido. :batendo :Applejack: sobressalta-se :Pinkie Pie: Eles vão encerrar com esses pratos. Ei! Me devolvam isso! :Rainbow Dash: Uou. Uou! Ah! Ai! Eu não consigo controlar! Vai escapaaar! Ai! :Twilight Sparkle: sobressalta-se Pinkie Pie, o que foi que você fez? :Pinkie Pie: Eu perdi um par de pratos, foi isso que eu fiz. :Twilight Sparkle: Dá pra esquecer os seus instrumentos bobos por um instante? Você arruinou nossos esforços pra salvar Ponyville. :Pinkie Pie: Eu? Arruinei? Não sou a arruinadora, eu estou arruinada! Ou é arruineizada? Arruinida? :Applejack: Vamos garotas, não dá pra levar ela a sério. Essa aí tem torta de maçã na cabeça. :Pinkie Pie: Ei! Eu tô tentando dizer que a ruína está no outro casco. Se vocês parassem e me escutassem! :Parasprite: gorjeia engole :Sweetie Drops: sobressalta-se :Parasprites: mastigam :Jardineira: Ah! :Fluttershy: O-oh, o que vamos fazer? Eles vão comer tudo o que tiver na cidade. :Applejack: sobressalta-se Minhas maçãs! :Twilight Sparkle: Temos que fazer alguma coisa. sobressalta-se Eu já sei! Vou fazer uma magia pra pararem de comer a comida. grunhe Ah–! :Pinkie Pie: Olhem, tamborins! Se juntássemos… grita tocam :Parasprite: cheira :Twilight Sparkle: sobressalta-se :Parasprite: gorjeia :Twilight Sparkle: suspira :Parasprite: engole :Rainbow Dash: Hah, funcionou. Pelo menos eles não tão mais comendo a comida. :Rarity: Oh não… e se entrarem na minha loja… Cada pônei por si! :Rarity: Os meus lançamentos! Vai embora, xô! Sai daqui, não come! Não come isso! geme grita :Pinkie Pie: Vim te salvar! a flauta doce :Rarity: grita :Applejack: Nenhum bichinho vai comer na propriedade da Família Apple. :[Parasprites zumbindo] :Applejack: Todo mundo pronto, aí vêm eles. sobressalta-se Eu não vi aquilo chegando. :Spike: Socorro! Oof! Ooh… :Twilight Sparkle: sobressalta-se Eles estão comendo as palavras. grunhe :Spike: Socorro… :Zecora: Oooh–! Ugh. Ficou doida? :Twilight Sparkle: Hm, Zecora, esses pequeninos estão devorando Ponyville, e a Princesa vai chegar. Pode nos ajudar, por favor? :Zecora: Um monstro de tão pequeno tamanho. Isso é um parasprite diante de meus olhos? :Twilight Sparkle: Eu não sei! Isso é? :Zecora: Lendas sobre cada colheita e fazenda devastada. Se essas criaturas estão em Ponyville, ela está condenada. :Parasprite: gorjeia :Twilight Sparkle: em seco :Twilight Sparkle: grunhe Ah não, ela tá chegando. Ah–! :gritam :Daisy: grita Rápido, que ela tá chegando! :Twilight Sparkle: Hm. Tudo bem, esse é o plano. Rainbow Dash, você vai distraí-los. :Rainbow Dash: AH TÁ! :Twilight Sparkle: Ótimo. Todo o resto, construiremos uma cópia exata de Ponyville ali. Temos menos de um minuto! Zecora estava certa, estamos condenados. Oh não, a comitiva da Princesa já chegou. É o fim! :de polca :Twilight Sparkle: Ah– uh?! Pinkie, estamos no meio de uma crise aqui. Não temos tempo pras suas… suas bobagens? :de polca :Twilight Sparkle: Uhm. :de polca :Twilight Sparkle: Vejam. :Princesa Celestia: Twilight Sparkle, minha brilhante pupila. :Twilight Sparkle: Oi, Princesa. :Princesa Celestia: É tão bom revê-la, assim como às suas amigas. :com os pratos :Twilight Sparkle: Então… como foi a viagem? Muito trânsito? :Princesa Celestia: Oh, o que é isso? Oh ho ho ho, ah, essas criaturinhas são adoráveis. :Rainbow Dash: Não tão adoráveis assim. :Princesa Celestia: Estou muitíssimo honrada por você e todos de Ponyville terem organizado uma parada em minha homenagem. :Twilight Sparkle: Parada? Oh. Sim, a parada. :Princesa Celestia: Infelizmente, esta visita deverá esperar para uma próxima vez. Uma emergência está ocorrendo em Fillydelphia. Aparentemente um tipo de infestação. :Twilight Sparkle: Uma… infestação? :Princesa Celestia: Sim, uma praga de criaturinhas está chateando a pobre cidade. :Twilight Sparkle: Hm… :Princesa Celestia: Sinto muito Twilight, por ter causado tanto trabalho. :Twilight Sparkle: Trabalho? Mas que trabalho? :Princesa Celestia: Antes que eu vá, gostaria de fazer seu relatório sobre a magia da amizade pessoalmente? :Twilight Sparkle: Meu… relatório? :Princesa Celestia: Aprendeu algo sobre amizade, recentemente? :Twilight Sparkle: Hm. Na verdade, aprendi. Aprendi que às vezes a resposta para o problema pode vir de onde menos se espera. É sempre uma boa ideia parar para ouvir a opinião dos seus amigos… :com os pratos :Twilight Sparkle: estremece Mesmo quando não parece fazer sentido. :Princesa Celestia: Estou tão orgulhosa de você, Twilight Sparkle, e muito impressionada com suas amigas também. Me parece que estão aprendendo muito umas com as oturas. :Twilight Sparkle: Obrigada, Princesa. :Pinkie Pie: Ei, o que aconteceu com a Princesa? :Twilight Sparkle: Emergência na Fillydelphia. :Rainbow Dash: Um tipo de infestação. :Pinkie Pie: Ai não! Estão com parasprites também? Bom, eu tenho uma tuba, então vamos lá. :Twilight Sparkle: Acho que a Princesa pode cuidar disso. :Applejack: Sabia o que essas criaturas eram esse tempo todo, né Pinkie? :Pinkie Pie: Ai, DUH! E porque eu estaria tão doida atrás de todos esses instrumentos? Eu tentei contar pra vocês. :Twilight Sparkle: Nós sabemos, Pinkie, e sentimos muito por não ouvirmos. :Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy e Applejack: desculpam :Twilight Sparkle: Você é uma grande amiga, mesmo quando não conseguimos te entender. :Pinkie Pie: ri Valeu meninas, vocês são grandes amigas também, mesmo quando eu não consigo me entender. :Twilight Sparkle: Você salvou a minha reputação com a Princesa Celestia, e o mais importante, você salvou Ponyville. :Applejack: Hm… :Twilight Sparkle: …Ou não. :tristes no trombone :música :créditos de:Transkripte/Fürchterlich niedliche Tierchen en:Transcripts/Swarm of the Century es:Transcripciones/La plaga del siglo pl:Transkrypty/Rój stulecia ru:Стенограммы/Незваные гости Categoria:Transcrições Categoria:Transcrições da 1ª temporada